starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Hepburn
Service Record Education #High School Education at Chelmsford secondary school. Military Record #Fort Currie, Earth - Bootcamp. Achieved rank of Private (2390) #82nd Mobile Infantry Battalion, AFC-BC884 - ''Achieved rank of Corporal (2391) #35th Mechanized Infantry, ''AFC-BC382 - Achieved rank of Sergeant (2392) #35th M.I.S.T. Detachment, promptly following training, AFC-BC382 - Achieved rank of Master Sergeant (2393) #112th M.I.S.T. Detachment, AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy (2393) Early Life Jaime was born to the quaintest of quaint little families in Chelmsford, United Kingdom. In fact, he was born as a mistake from a Chelmsford stripper, and was abandoned at birth. He eventually was put up for official adoption. His foster parents, Mark and Irene, were simple office-workers in a local small business. Throughout his up-bringing, Jaime was taught that hard work brought you everywhere in life, and so that's exactly what he did. His early years of hardships and constant switching of jobs in the rough British economy were definining moments of his life. His father, surprisingly, didn't drink at all, nor did his mother. His father was entirely English, with a hint of Dutch mixed in to his lineage. His mother was Russian, though she spoke fluent english before Russian. Jaime's schooling was adequate, he always tried his hardest but never had a knack for picking things up. In most studies, he was a slow learner. However, he was always rather athletic and explorative, often peeking a few looks at things that he didn't quite understand at that time. He tried his hardest to balance everything, often juggling multiple things at once (sometimes literally). As he went through high school, he almost became some sort of a hopeless romantic. He always felt himself drawn to at least one girl at all times, constantly flirting and joking with women and people in general. Amazingly, he still managed to balance all of his school works and athletic clubs, probably because of his horrible luck with women. He either "wasn't their type," or was too sweet for them, and got to become a very close friend instead. As soon as he graduated, Jaime decided to enlist in the Infantry, considering his H.E.D. score was barely below the minimum for Fleet. On June 18th, 2390, Jaime Hepburn enlisted into the Mobile Infantry and was promptly shipped off to Camp Currie. Military Career After enlistment, Jaime went to boot-camp, where he proved adequate in most physical areas of Infantry life. After his months at boot camp, Jaime was transferred to the 82nd Mobile Infantry Battalion. 82nd Morita Battalion Jaime spent a year and a half in the 82nd, until their unfortunate disbandment after a failed operation against Arachnids. He built many friendships, and even multiple relationships with different women in the Battalion. It was his first Battalion, and he frequently says that it's the only Battalion that he'll ever really love. They were a cohesive band of brothers, never separated or matched in combat. Sadly, the majority of Jaime's friends and family were killed during a slip of duty during the Arachnid war effort. This slip resulted in the annihilation of all but 5% of the Battalion. Jaime was one of the lucky troopers who survived, losing everything he had built up, including his rank; which he had achieved during the Campaign. 35th Mechanized Infantry Battalion Jaime was transferred to help replace some of the losses in the 35th Mechanized Infantry, one of the more minor battalions in the entirety of that single offensive. Back down to Private, it didn't take Jaime too long to prove himself competent again and regain Corporal. The offensive included a small, highly classified divison that Jaime had saw only once, and what would later be known as M.I.S.T. At the time, he begun to show some interest in MIST, and frequently asked around about it. Eventually, he got what he wanted, when General Hauser came aboard and relayed some information about M.I.S.T. to the infantry commanders. And so, knowing how much Jaime pryed about it, gave him an offer for it. Having made Sergeant shortly before that, he gave it some thought. After remembering what they had done on the battlefield, he made his decision, and joined the 35th M.I.S.T. division. 35th M.I.S.T. division One of the five M.I.S.T. troopers in that small detachment, Jaime struggled at first. He wasn't used to their Moritas, nor their technology. It felt weird not having the utility that being a Sergeant provided, but Jaime eventually grew accustomed to it. With this advancement within the Federation, Jaime became invaluable to most of the Battalion. After a while of work and combat, Jaime arose to the rank of Master Sergeant. His first assignment was to help track down a fallen ship and it's survivors, linking up with the Infantry that would come afterwards. Down there, all but one of his M.I.S.T. troopers and himself died, leaving them stranded until the Infantry arrived. Now, he presides on the Audie Murphy's 112th M.I.S.T. detachment.